Project summary- Bioinformatics and Statistics Core The purpose of the Bioinformatics and statistics core is to provide bioinformatic and statistical support for clinical, genomic and laboratory studies. A wide variety of studies are supported by the core. This core was modified during the previous funding period to include bioinformatic analyses, especially expertise for analysis of gene expression (RNAseq and microarrays) at the request of MEE investigators. The core resources are targeted to MEE investigators with qualifying R01s but are also used by other investigators and have been especially valuable for young investigators who are starting new research projects who would otherwise not have access to these resources. The Bioinformatics and statistics core resources and expert personnel provide opportunities for collaboration and stimulate new research ideas and investigations. By helping investigators plan effective investigations and efficiently and appropriately analyze experimental data, the biostatistics core has enhanced the quality of vision research at MEEI and has promoted increased productivity of the vision science program. Similar to the other cores for this P30 Core grant, the resources provided by this core broadly impact the translation of basic science discoveries to improve our understanding of the pathogenic features of clinical disease and to develop new therapies and diagnostic modalities. In particular, the availability of the core resources draws clinical investigators into research studies, thus enhancing the translation of research discoveries.